The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for a drawer and including a supporting rail to be attached to a furniture wall, at pull-out rail to be attached to the drawer, and an intermediate rail arranged between such two rails on each side of the drawer. Rollers are arranged between the rails and transmit the load of the drawer between the rails. A locking device is mounted on the intermediate rail on at least one side of the drawer by means of which the intermediate rail and the pull-out rail can be coupled during a rear part of their displacement. A closing device preferably is mounted on the support rail and engages the intermediate rail in the rear part of its displacement to move the intermediate rail together with the pull-out rail coupled thereto into a rearmost position when the drawer is inserted.
EP 0 548 706 A1 discloses a pull-out guide for a drawer whereby a pull-out rail and a support rail are arranged on each side of the drawer. Rollers are mounted between the rails and transmit the load of the drawer from the pull-out rail to the support rail. A closing device is mounted on the support rail and engages the pull-out rail in the rear part of its displacement and moves the pull-out rail together with the drawer by means of a spring into its rearmost final position. This prevents a drawer which is not fully closed from protruding from the article of furniture. Further examples of such closing devices are described in EP 0 391 221 B1 and US-PS 52 07 781.
EP 0 664 984 A2 shows a differential pull-out guide for a drawer with a pull-out rail, a support rail and an intermediate rail running differentially between such two rails on each side of the drawer. The differential movement of the pull-out rails and the intermediate rails is controlled by means of a control cable. The support rail is provided with a closing device having a tilting member, which is acted upon by a spring and which engages a peg of the intermediate rail in the rear part of its displacement and moves the intermediate rail to its rearmost final position. By means of the control cable the pull-out rail is moved into the rearmost final position and the drawer is closed correctly. When the closing device engages the intermediate rail the latter is coupled to the pull-out rail. There is no relative motion between these two rails. In the front part of the displacement of the pull-out guide assembly, however, the pull-out rail, the intermediate rail and the support rail run differentially with respect to each other.